Mass storage devices are one of many components of modern computers. One type of mass storage device is a fixed disc drive. Such drives are used to store vast amounts of information relating to operating systems, applications, and user data. Some of this information is critical to the functioning of the host system in which the disc drive operates. In addition, the recent dramatic decrease in the cost of disc drives has resulted in them being used in many non-conventional applications, such as, audio/video applications, internet set-top boxes, gaming stations, etc. All these applications require special software to be pre-loaded onto a disc. If application software or other critical information is intentionally or unintentionally overwritten, significant losses could occur. Thus, these applications require sophisticated write protection security features. Further, schemes for prevention of unauthorized access of confidential user data are also required.
Currently, write protection schemes, and schemes for the prevention of unauthorized access of user data, are primarily implemented in the host computer, with the disc drive having little or no control over the operation of these schemes. Lack of control over such schemes within the disc drive is especially problematic in the case of protection of confidential data because, if the disc drive is stolen or removed from the original host computer, the confidential user data is no longer protected.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.